


Colors

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash





	Colors

\- I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you -

Everyone had a story. Everyone had chapters of that story that they never read out loud to anyone. When and if a time came when they were spoken aloud, it was to the one person that you knew would never hurt you or leave you because of what you revealed. For Hope, that one person was Kelley. 

She spoke of why she believed she'd never get a happy ending and Kelley spoke of how sometimes the things you believe aren't the truth. Of course, in her typical Kelley way, she made the comparison to childhood beliefs about Santa and things of that nature. After the laughing subsided, she turned a little serious and told Hope that everything she believed about her wasn't true. 

"I always thought you'd never give someone like me the time of day." She said as she reached over to brush some hair out of Hope's face. They had been laying down on Hope's bed for the last few hours. "I know we're teammates and all so you'd have to talk to me at least a little bit but I figured with you being so serious and stuff that you'd think I was annoying.."

"I did at first…" Hope said with a laugh and Kelley joined in because she knew that was the truth. "But then I remembered that you were a kid who was living out a dream and I understood the excitement and I found it charming and maybe a little cute."

"Just a little?" She teased which lead to Hope nudging her gently. A moment or two passed after that before Kelley got a little more serious again. "But see. That just goes to show you that just because we believe something doesn't mean it's the truth." She brought the conversation back to the original topic. "You deserve a happy ending. I know that you're the Solo that's going to break that trend…"

Hope just looked at Kelley in awe as she took in the moment. There was a small hint of a smile on her face that widened a little when Kelley shifted so that the sun was shining slightly on her face. Hope got lost in her eyes in that moment and leaned in to seal Kelley's promise with a kiss.

What Kelley didn't say was that she was going to be the one who tried her best to ensure that Hope got that happy ending. She would do whatever she could to make sure Hope was happy even if it meant that she herself wasn't. It was in that moment that Hope felt that maybe it was okay to let herself be happy.

\- You're ripped at every inch but you're a masterpiece -

Kelley saw Hope at her lowest points. She saw her after a bad game. In those moments, Hope would find any highlights she could and watch all night if she needed to to see what went wrong and Kelley would be sitting right next to her sleeping most of the time. She saw her when the demons from her past were brought back to life. Kelley would take the phone calls and she'd be there to hold her when she really needed it. But most of all, she was there in the sense that she gave her space which she knew is what Hope needed more than anything until she was ready. 

"Kel…." Hope called out from the bed. Kelley had been in the bathroom getting ready to go out with Alex, Tobin and Allie who had come in to visit some of the girls. Hope made it clear that she wanted to be alone that night and Kelley respected that which is why she agreed to go out. 

Kelley poked her head out of the door. "Yeah?" Her toothbrush was at the side of her mouth and she quickly moved back inside to spit the water out before she walked into the room. "Are you okay?" 

The past few days had been filled with outside drama coming from Hope's ex. The media jumped on it and instead of focusing on the game, they focused on Hope's personal life. 

"You don't deserve being involved in this." She finally said and it had been the first full sentence she had spoken in almost 4 hours. 

Kelley let out a soft sigh as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Neither do you." She stressed, taking her hand. "This isn't fair to you. Not now, not ever."

Hope closed her eyes for a moment as she took in a deep breath. "I don't deserve you." 

This caused Kelley to shift closer to her and she rested her free hand on Hope's cheek causing her to open her eyes. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself. I hate seeing you like this." She said, wearing her heart completely on her sleeve. "Everyone has their problems, Hope, and when you love someone, you stick with them. You see past their problems and you just see them. I see you, okay? And you're perfect to me. You always have been and I'm sticking with you no matter what."

Kelley knew that she just confessed a little too much and she wasn't expecting Hope to say that she loved her, too. She just smiled a little and that was enough for her. 

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Hope spoke softly as she pulled Kelley down to give her a kiss. When they parted, she kept her lips pressed together as if she was savoring the moment. "Now go out and have some fun. Not too much though or else I'll personally let Heath and Morgan and even Long have it tomorrow."

Kelley knew that wasn't an empty threat but she also knew that her friends would take care of her. "You'll be okay?" Hope just nodded before assuring Kelley that her plans for the night included sleeping and nothing more. 

When Kelley arrived at the bar, she was welcomed with a beer and slipped into a seat next to Alex. She used to feel most like herself when she was with friends but now she was beginning to think that wasn't the case. The smile on her face didn't go unnoticed by the three other women who teased her about it. Kelley couldn't give them an answer when they asked what she and Hope were officially but she didn't hesitate to say that she was perfect when they asked how she was. Of course, she wasn't referring to her current state and it was more of a general thing and the three picked up on that right away. As happy as they were for Kelley and even Hope, they worried for their friend who seemed completely wrapped up in a mess that came in the form of their intimidating teammate. 

\- You were red and you liked me cause I was blue -

The team had their suspicions about the two but all of them seemed to think it was more like wishful thinking. 

They knew that Kelley and Hope were opposites in every almost sense. But that's what worked about them. When Kelley entered a room, she immediately called out to someone in some funny voice or did some kind of dance and made her presence known. When Hope entered a room, she didn't do anything. She was usually with Carli or by herself and that was enough to make her presence known. When they entered together, they were too wrapped up in each other to notice whether people noticed them enter. 

One of the moments that really highlighted how different they were but how they brought out the best in each other was when the team had a day off and a bunch of them decided to go to the beach. Ashlyn, Tobin and Kelley of course jumped on the chance to surf. A few others decided to just sit out and tan while a few others made ridiculous sandcastles and just enjoyed the beach in any way they could. 

The surfing turned into the three just sitting on their boards and somehow a conversation turned into them splashing each other. It was just such genuine fun and Kelley lived for these moments with her teammates. 

Hope had been one of the ones who decided to tan and she did so while reading a book. After the splash match, the three women paddled back to the shore and placed their boards down. Kelley took this moment as a chance to sneak up on Hope drip some water on her. 

"Kelley…." She gasped; more so startled than anything and she immediately sat up. This caught the attention of some of the girls and most of them expected Hope to flip out. 

"What? I just want a hug…" Kelley opened up her arms and started to move in and Hope tried to push her away but failed miserably. 

"I'm going to kill you." Hope finally managed to push her back and after doing so, she got some sand and threw it on her. This caused the two to bust out laughing while their teammates watched in awe. 

Most of them couldn't help but think that they had never seen Hope so genuinely happy before. That was when they realized that maybe their wishful thinking was more than just that. .

\- You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky -

Over time, there was a noticeable change in Kelley. She was happier for sure but the more time that passed, the more serious she got. She wasn't always joking around. 

People just brushed it off at first. But those closest to her knew that it was because she wanted to prove to Hope that she was someone she could settle down with. She wanted the next step and if that meant changing a little and getting more serious, than she was willing to do it. 

Hope encouraged this change. She felt protected in a way she never expected to be and she felt as though maybe she could have this happy ending. Kelley changed for her and changed for the better but still was able to keep that charm. 

\- And you decided purple just wasn't for you -

That feeling only lasted so long and with Kelley's newfound seriousness came less laughing and more arguing. There was no longer a fear of hurting the other's feelings anymore. They had been together for 3 years officially and you could add on another year and a half unofficially so they knew how to test each other but they also knew that they needed each other more than anything. 

Or at least they used to need each other.

"He was all over you. Everyone noticed and you did nothing to stop it…" Kelley yelled out in frustration because Hope just didn't seem to think it was a big deal how friendly her ex was suddenly being. Sure, they had reconnected and decided to be friends but after today when everyone was out celebrating a win during a friendly, Kelley wasn't convinced that all he wanted was friendship.

Hope didn't help things by laughing in Kelley's face. "You're being ridiculous." She said simply as she began to prepare for bed. 

"I'm being ridiculous. Okay, right. So all those times in the past when you were acting the same way whenever Sam or Caitlin or, my personal favorite, Christen got 'too close' to me according to you. If I remember correctly, you said you were completely justified in acting how you did not only towards me but towards them. I have never been with any of them. You know Sam and I kissed once but that's it. I wasn't married to any of them for god's sakes…"

Hope raised up her hands in defeat because she just wanted this argument to be over. She was tired from the game and just tired in general of all this fighting. "I'll talk to him, okay?" 

Kelley shook her head slowly. "No. No, that's not okay. I don't want you talking to him…"

"Kelley, seriously? You don't have much of a say in that…" Hope paused for a quick moment. "You never used to be like this."

"Like what?" 

"Jealous and controlling." Hope didn't miss a beat with her response back. "And before you say anything, save it because that's exactly what you're being. You've been off for months and everyone notices."

"I'm being exactly what you wanted, Hope. You told me that you wanted some seriousness sometimes so that's what I've given you. I've given you every single thing you've wanted. And yes, maybe I'm a little jealous that your damn ex still has some kind of hold over you. You made me this way though. You'd tell me how sexy it was when I was jealous and it was almost like you tried to make it happen sometimes…"

Hope was genuinely offended by the accusation. "You have to be kidding me right now. You're blaming me on this? Kelley, I fell in love with you. With how you always were. I never wanted you to change…"

"That's bullshit and you know it. I heard you talking to Carli months ago about how you wanted something different."

Hope shook her head quickly. "You misunderstood that whole conv.."

"No, I didn't. I know what I heard." Kelley said sternly and her voice was a complete contradiction to the tears running down her cheeks. "You wanted me to change. You wanted this but when you got it, you realized it wasn't really what you wanted." Kelley stopped as slight realization took over. "This isn't what you want." 

"Kelley.." At this point, Hope was crying as well and she walked over to Kelley, placing her hands on her cheeks. "We have a lot of things we need to figure out."

\- And now I'm covered in the colors -

Figuring things out roughly translated to doing so alone. They ended things on pretty rough terms but only because their anger reflected the complete heartbreak they were too stubborn to show to everyone.

They didn't speak during practices or games unless it was about positioning or strategy. They didn't so much as look at one another. The tension was hard to deal with for their teammates and friends but it never once effected how either one of them played. 

When the team would suggest going out after games or on a night off, Kelley and Hope would both decline. They were clearly miserable without each other but they wouldn't admit it. It got to the point where Alex and even Tobin tried desperately to talk to Hope and Carli tried with Kelley but nothing worked. 

It wasn't until Hope was looking for something in her house that she found something of Kelley's. She thought she had been in a good place but that finding caused her to just breakdown. She didn't understand why she was even getting like this because she herself believed that she'd never get a happy ending. She prepared herself for that fate but with Kelley, she actually believed that things would be different. She should have listened to Kelley's words from years ago because sometimes the things that you believe aren't the truth. 

Meanwhile, Kelley had come across plenty of reminders of Hope. She tried her hardest to get away from those reminders. She even went as far as going to Australia to visit Caitlin and Sam but of course, every so often she would thing about how jealous Hope would be that she was visiting Sam. The trip was long enough that it was a distraction. Kelley convinced herself that she was doing what she had planned to do all along and that was making Hope happy even if she wasn't. Hope obviously wasn't happy with how things were between them and how Kelley changed so she let her go to make sure she found happiness somewhere else. 

It wasn't just these moments. It seemed like everyday brought another reminder of what they once had. They had been woven into each other's lives so deeply and months apart only made that fact even more apparent. 

\- Pulled apart at the seams -

The breaking point was when Kelley showed up to Julie's wedding with Sam as her date. It was strictly a 'just friends' thing. Kelley wanted to have fun but she also didn't want to show up alone since she figured Hope would bring someone. Her first choice was Tobin but Shirley was in the states. Alex obviously had Servando. It would have been weird to take Allie or some guy. So Sam seemed like a good choice since people knew her and liked her. Well, except for one person. 

No one even thought twice when they saw Sam. Carli just kind of warned her that once Hope saw that she probably wasn't going to be happy but given how things were between them, they would just continue to ignore each other. Carli is rarely wrong and this was one of those rare moments. 

Kelley heard someone clear their throat next to her as she got herself a drink at the bar. When she realized it was Hope, she sucked in a deep breath and immediately took a sip of the drink the bartender had placed down literally seconds ago. 

"So you two finally did it, huh?" Hope let out and she didn't look at Kelley so she missed the look of confusion on her face. But the lack of response caused her to elaborate more. "You and Sam…"

"Are you jealous?" Kelley said and she realized it was the first thing she had said to Hope in months. 

"No, no.." That was a complete lie. "All I can say is finally really. Good for you."

Kelley opened her mouth for a moment as she debated whether she should tell Hope the truth. "Thanks." That was all that came out as she offered her a smile and took her drink before walking off. 

A few of their teammates ended up telling Hope the truth later that night. 

\- Everything is blue - 

The last thing Kelley expected was to find Hope at her door the night after the wedding. She thought maybe she was a little drunk still from the night before but that wasn't the case at all. 

"You lied to me." Hope started off with as Kelley just leaned against her doorframe.

"Is this about Sam? Look, Hope…." 

"No, don't look me." She said pretty sternly causing Kelley to stand up a little straighter. "I thought you two were together and all you said was thanks.

"Hope, I don't know what you want." Kelley started before taking in a deep breath. "You were with someone last night, too, you know? So don't get on my case because you assumed something and I just let you go along with whatever craziness you've made up in your head. Besides, you lied to me, too, because you said you weren't jealous and if that was true, you wouldn't be here right now." 

Hope clenched her jaw for a moment and she realized that in this moment she was weaker than she had ever felt before. She could stop the shots of top notch athletes and intimidate people on the pitch with just one look but she couldn't do that with Kelley. She didn't want to. What she wanted was for this to be over. She was wanted to believe the words Kelley whispered to her late at night about how this was her happy ending. She wanted those moments back but most of all, she wanted Kelley back.

"Fine. I was jealous. Are you happy? I was jealous because the thought of you with anyone else makes me sick honestly." In a rare moment, Hope decided to let herself open up. It was apparent by the stubbornness and the challenge in Kelley's demeanor that Hope had rubbed off on her over the years and this was Hope showing Kelley just how much she has rubbed off on her as well. "I love you, Kelley. I realized that this is the most serious relationship I've ever been involved in. This is what I want. Please tell me that it isn't too late for our happy ending."

Kelley was in slight shock because of what she was witnessing. She had seen Hope open up before but never like this. "Hope...." She started off with as a small smile threatened to form. "It's not too late."

It was simple and all Hope needed to hear. She didn't waste anytime and immediately leaned forward to kiss her for the first time in months. They knew that they still had a lot to discuss and work out but none of that mattered right now.


End file.
